A Thousand Years
by profanitycat
Summary: A tale of two lovers, their love scorned by those around them. Despite their differences, neither know what the other really thinks of them: only what they themselves perceive. [COMPLETE]


**A/N: After much arguing with myself whether or not to post this, getting my amazing friend _Books_and_Cream_ (from Wattpad) to beta this for me, and hours up at night re-reading this, I've decided that I'll repost this. I'll also be starting a new songfic series for DM/HG soon (so maybe next week or the week after [actually, if you've known me, you know that probably means a month because procrastination is life]). Enjoy. **

**TITLE: A Thousand Years**

 **TIME PERIOD: So called eighth year, which should have taken place in 1999. Time skips around a little bit though. :P**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns that. I'm waiting for someone to announce that I own Draco, but no can do about that...**

 **Today is a special day. It's my sixth month anniversary of being on fanfiction. *happy tears* Ah, you guys are great! ;-;**

 _ **DATES ARE VERY IMPORTANT! PAY ATTENTION TO THEM, OR YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY.**_

* * *

 **A THOUSAND YEARS**

.o0o.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 **MARCH 16TH, 1999**

Hermione ran. Her heartbeat had quickened and sounded like someone was pounding her eardrums shut as she ran. She ran from him. Not for hurt, but for love. She had no idea how she could love him. He had done the unspeakable. The one thing he vowed he'd never do, because he said he loved her. She thought that she should hate him, despise the very earth he walks on, and everything else about him. But every time she went near him, her heart fluttered and beat a million times faster than she thought possible. A stone rose in her throat, speech unreachable. Her brain barely registered thoughts whenever he turned toward her, with an inclination of his head, a barely there nod of acknowledgement. Her legs turned to jelly, freezing her to the spot until he passed. He wore such a smug smirk on his face. Always. If it physically hurt to be without him, how could she be with him?

.o0o.

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 **MARCH 15TH, 1999**

She had made it to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady swung her portrait open and gestured her in, and Hermione sprinted up the steps to the girls dormitory. She cried out " _Lemon Drop_ " to the portrait of the twirling ballerina, who briefly stopped her pirouettes to look at her with a gist of concern, and flung the door to the Head Girl dormitories open. She slammed it shut with fulfilling satisfaction, ran to her room, and collapsed on her maroon clad bed. Gliding down her porcelain face were perfect, crystal tears in streams of salty water, as she lay on her side, hugging her knees into her chest. He could break her heart. She would have her heart shattered to the point of it being irreparable. He could stomp on it, press it into the ground, and rip it apart into tiny shreds. And that's what he did.

She brought back the memory of the first day they spent together, seeing each other in new lights. He was no longer the Death Eater's defected son. She was no longer the know-it-all bookworm of the Order. He was only her prince, and she was only his princess. Their story lines intertwined in an intricate web mischief, deceit, and mystery. The thick book that detailed their relationship could be erased, rewritten as an abridged version could: having the basics of the plot while skipping over details and important parts.

It seemed they were meant for each other. She didn't care that he abandoned her. She didn't care that he cheated on her. And she most definitively didn't care that he didn't seem to return her feelings. If that was true, why did his actions hurt so much? Why did he do it? She heard a desperate pounding on her door. She silenced the empty room.

.o0o.

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 **FEBRUARY 19TH, 1999**

When she saw him waiting for her in the cold, dreary rain, she ran to him. Not away. He had swept her up, and hugged her tightly. He'd wrapped her in his arms that day. He had whispered sweet things to her, promising he'd be with her forever. But forever could turn to nothing. That promise, meant nothing to her anymore. After all, a famous anonymous had said, " _I trusted you but now your words mean nothing to me, because your actions speak the truth._ " That person was wise. Those words perfectly described the situation that she was in at the moment. Thoughts concerning a certain blonde Slytherin and his stupid words were ignored.

She looked back at that memory often, reliving the how the slivers of droplets had rained down on the two of them, though neither noticed nor cared. She had treasured it, remembering it fondly before. She hated it now. She regretted that day in the rain twenty-three days, seventeen hours, and thirty-six minutes ago. She regretted running away. She regretted not telling him she loved him.

.o0o.

 _One step closer_

 **MARCH 15TH, 1999**

She should have told him that day. She was so close, so forgiving. But then that arsehole just had to do it. He cheated on her, with _Pansy "Slutty" Parkinson_ of all people, who he had promised her over and over that he had no feelings for her. And she caught him in the act. Maybe if she had told him she loved him earlier he wouldn't have done it. Why he did it just simply confused her. Was she not good enough? She didn't understand. So she ran away. Far away from her troubles. Like she always did.

.o0o.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 **MARCH 16TH, 1999**

"I waited for you!" she cried out at him. "I believed you would come back, you promised!"

"You broke my trust, tore it up, and threw it away. How could you?" she had left him with that. He would never know that she loved him more than anything else that the vast world could offer her. He would never know that she knew she would love him that day in first year, the arrogant prat he was. He would never know that she would wait a thousand years, just for him to love her back.

.o0o.

 _For a thousand years_

 **MARCH 16TH, 1999**

Did he know that she had given up so much to be with him? Most of her friends hated her now because of her affiliation with the "blonde twated prissy good-for-nothing prick", as they had so kindly put it. She secretly thought they were a bit rude and shot them scathing looks, using her "Eyebrow of Doom", "Don't Argue With Me Frown", and Crookshank's "Stay Away From My Owner or Someone's Going to Get Mauled" tactics to scare them away. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and a couple others had been exempted from this treatment from her, and didn't blatantly judge her for it. Even they didn't trust her to make the right choice at first. She truly loved him. He had never said it to her, and neither had she to him. Was he afraid of her? Afraid of loving someone so like himself? They had both struggled so much, they were so alike. The two of them were like pieces of a broken locket. The two would only be complete together, the piece would not make sense otherwise. They were perfect for each other, yet they had to seek each other out before finding the one for them. They hadn't found that point yet.

.o0o.

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 **MARCH 17TH, 1999**

Was he afraid of her leaving him?

.o0o.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 **MARCH 16TH, 1999**

He was an idiot. Though that was to be expected. After all, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Why did Pansy have to force herself on him? Granger was clearly infatuated with him. He remembered her stealing glances at him from across the classroom in Ancient Runes, when she thought he wasn't looking. The thing is, he had always known she looked at him. The reason he knew, was because he stared at her. He had caught her again one day, but this time he made sure that she realized it. She had blushed and looked back to the front where Professor Babbing droned on. Their relationship had just been budding then. Little did he know that later, he would be her best friend. Then one day he had stumbled upon her looking as broken as she felt. The pretty brunette was crying, and Ron was the cause of it. Ron had called her filthy things, made her feel ugly and unwanted. Needless to say, he had broken her heart in two, took the shreds, and ripped it to pieces. He then proceeded to crush it and run it through a thin grater until it was finely powdered dust. She sat on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, her legs swinging aimlessly over the side. Ron may have never found her beautiful. But he did.

.o0o.

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 **DECEMBER 12TH, 1998**

How could he have not realized it before? He was going make sure she knew he liked her. He loved her more than a thousand suns, and he was not about to give her up that easily. Did she return the feelings? He watched Ron apologize, and Hermione slap him. He felt sorry for a second, remembering his slap in third year and how she had a killer right hook (seriously, did that girl take karate or something?), but quickly shooed the thoughts out. This was his chance. He briskly walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and led her away. She had snuggled in to the warmth of his chest gratefully as they walked quietly. He didn't tell her. When would he tell her he loved her?

.o0o.

 _What's standing in front of me_

 **MARCH 15TH, 1999**

Today he was going to tell her. She had gotten back from Head Girl duties, and decided that it would be a good time to do it. They had been going out steadily for a couple weeks, and it was the best opportunity to spill the beans. He found her in a hallway, as she was walking up the corridor, probably heading to their shared common room. He felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around and press her lips to his. His mouth was pried open, and her tongue explored his mouth. He leaned in to the kiss, but then he realized what he was doing. He recoiled, and found one evil Pansy to be grinning vilely up him. He took a glance at Hermione. She was frozen in shock. Her face morphed from shock, to betrayal, then to hatred. She looked absolutely fuming, and ran off. Little did he know, she had burst into tears.

.o0o.

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 **JANUARY 23, 1999**

He admitted it to himself. He now knew he loved her for sure. He was no longer tripping and stubbing his toe on the edge of yes and maybe. That step of knowing he loved her, brought him closer to his goal. Admitting it. Out loud. In front of her. When would he have the courage to do that?

.o0o.

 _One step closer_

 **APRIL 2ND, 1995**

Did she know? He had no idea that by shutting himself away from people who weren't 'pure', would hurt him so much. He knew from the day he met her, that she was the one for him. Before she had been absorbed into Potter's triad, she had spent many a night chatting and studying with him in the depths of the large library. He just didn't know that day, that she was a muggle-born. Once he had known, his father had penned and owled a letter to him saying that he could no longer converse, speak, or help the mudblood in any way, shape, or form. His life sucked without her. Literally. The light in his world didn't exist without her. It was, to put it simply, gone when she was. Alas, he watched her from afar. She was such a contrast to him. Him, cold and lifeless, and her warm and kind. They were so unlike that their differences became similarities. They were alike.

.o0o.

 _ _I have died every day waiting for you_  
_

 _ _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you__

 **FEBRUARY 19TH, 1999**

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever let anyone say differently." he whispered to her. "You are amazing, and in my eyes, you're unique and more precious than any jewel that could be offered to me, or anyone for that matter. You're wonderful and kind, brave and good-hearted. Many are envious of how special you are."

He cradled her in his arms, holding her closely. He loved her. He just didn't know when to say he did.

.o0o.

 _ _For a thousand years_  
_

 _ _I'll love you for a thousand more__

 **MARCH 15TH, 1999**

He ran after her. He chased he up the steps to the Gryffindor Tower, and realized she was going to the entrance to her dormitory. He turned and ran the other way, to the head commons they shared. He pounded on her door, his hopes rising, wishing that'd she'd respond.

"I love you Hermione, I love you." he cried, hoping she'd answer with a twinge of anguish and desperation in his voice, almost cracking with the emotion he'd put into that one sentence. Yet, he was met with silence. He dropped to the floor, leaning against her door, his head resting in his hands, contemplating his mistakes and what could have been. It was ruined, surely now. She'd never know. She'd never know he loved her more than anything. He would love her for a thousand years if she could just give him another chance.

"I love you." he whispered at the door, yet still he was met with no reply.

.o0o.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 **MARCH 16TH, 1999**

He wished he had realized it before. He knew he'd find his soulmate one day, just never in this way. She was the bread to his butter, the yes to his no, the hot to his cold. He believed that when fate brought two people together, they were intertwined. With soulmates forever so. And his soulmate was Hermione Granger. He had found her in the library that day, reading. He had walked up to her. She had crossed her arms. He had shrugged and tried to apologize. She had yelled at him.

"I waited for you!" she had shouted at him, tears threatening to escape from her glistening tear ducts, waiting to roll down her face. "I believed you would come back, you promised!"

"You broke my trust, tore it up, and threw it away. How could you?" she ran away, dropping her umbrella, forgotten and unneeded. He chased her.

.o0o.

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 **MARCH 17TH, 1999**

He knew he would love her that day in first year, he had been an arrogant prat to her. When they finally got to know each other, they were ripped away by everyone else's beliefs and wants. He held her in his heart close to him. But he wanted more. He loved her so much, he was willing to let her go for her safety. He got a letter that fateful day on March 17th.

 _My darling son,_

 _I've heard you have been frolicking with that mudblood,_ _and I have sent the lovely Pansy Parkinson an errand to separate the two of you. It's_ _for your own good, honey._

 _With love,_

 _Mother  
_  
That note had killed him. He knew now that he could never be with her. Not without taking back everything he'd ever learned from his parents.

.o0o.

 _One step closer_

 **MARCH 17TH, 1999**

He wanted her with such longing, that if he had to wait for all eternity he would wait for her. Only for her. He would love her for the eternity she was away from him. He would love her for a thousand years if it meant they could be together even in a universe where everything was different. He would love her no matter what obstacles and challenges came their way. If anyone or anything tried to stop it, he'd tear them down, piece by piece until they felt the pain he had felt without her.

.o0o.

 _One step closer_

 **MARCH 18TH, 1999**

When Pansy had decided to run her little _errand_ , it struck deep within his soul that Hermione was the one for him. The ordeal had only brought them closer in his view, not farther apart. Too bad she probably didn't feel the same way. He would apologize.

.o0o.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 **MARCH 17TH, 1999**

She received a letter that day, written in flowing calligraphy.

 _Dearest Mudblood,_

 _I've heard from Slytherins' that you have been courting_ _my son. How dare you try to make him yours? He will_ _not mingle with those of impurity. I have made sure of it._ _You will never see him again. He will break your heart._ _Parkinson will make sure that you have your little mudblood_ _f_ _lesh burning with sadness._

 _With hatred,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

 _The Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy_

She wouldn't be accepted. She could never go out in public with him. No one would understand. Did Draco really love her? Maybe he hadn't kissed Pansy by his free will. Maybe he still loved her. Her interference made Hermione realize that nothing could tear them and their relationship apart except for each other. She would apologize. Maybe he would forgive her. If only.

.o0o.

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 **MARCH 18TH, 1999**

Hermione sat at her desk, twirling her quill in her hands absentmindedly. He was in the room next to her; they did share the Head's Dorm after all. She penned down three sentences. Would he know that she forgave him? Perhaps. She rolled up the piece of parchment, cast a small sticking charm on it, and attached it to her owl's leg. She sent him off, but as soon as Nutmeg (as the tawny owl was called) flew out the window, another owl flew in. It was most definitely not her friends', this owl was a beautiful grey-feathered owl. There was a letter tied to his leg. It had the elegant script that she would recognize anywhere on it. The one that her heart used to stop beating at when she saw it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I love you. I will love you for a thousand years_ _if you would just give me another chance. I'm sorry._

 _Draco (sodding) Malfoy_

.o0o.

 _For a thousand years_

 **MARCH 18TH, 1999**

As soon as he sent his owl off with the letter, another owl came in. It was Hermione Granger's owl. He would recognize the tawny winged animal anywhere.  
Figures, he thought. What a coincidence that they had both written letters to each other at the same time.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I love you. Don't ever worry that I won't. I'm sorry._

 _Hermione Granger_

.o0o.

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 **MARCH 18TH, 1999**

At that moment, two doors on the opposite ends of the corridor burst open. One person stood in the doorway of each. One boy, one girl. One Slytherin, one Gryffindor. Two lovers.

Both rushed down the hallway, running to each other. They met each other in a tight embrace. Apologies were said and exchanged, the held in tears that had finally been released soaking each other's clothes. Draco kept whispering the phrase "I love you." like a broken record with Hermione replying "I know." each time. The only thing that mattered now is that they were together. They could be together, and face the world if they had to.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

" _I'm_ sorry." he whispered back to her. The pain of missing each other had been lifted off their shoulders. Hopefully, forever.

.o0o.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

Then on out, they never left each other's side. They were a force to be reckoned with. Draco and Hermione would stand together forever, side by side, hands grasping each others like a lifeline to sanity.

.o0o.

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

They were meant for each other. They waited so long for another, yearned for one another, although they may not have realized it early on. Together they were unstoppable. The two suffered without each other. When they finally accepted the fact that they were meant to be, it was like two lonely souls, merging and finding that blissful center of peace. It was the most wonderful, glorious feeling. Their love was breathtaking, every kiss felt like the first time. Sparks flew when they were around. It was beautiful.

.o0o.

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

He was an arrogant prat. A blood supremacist. The kind of bully you always had in a school. The one who picks on the weaker ones, for the sake of enjoyment. He was all that, and yet she loved him with all his flaws. Despite them, he had kindness in his eyes, a fierce loyalty to the ones he loved, courage to stand up for his rights. Maybe he should have been a Gryffindor. Alas, he was not. For he was cunning, sly, and deceiving to get what he wanted. He was a Malfoy. But that didn't matter to him. And she loved him for it.

.o0o.

 _I'll love you_

She was a bossy know-it-all. A bushy haired, book-lover muggleborn. That girl who studied as if her life depended on it. The one who helped the weaker ones, because she could, out of the goodness of her heart. She was all that, and better than him, he claimed, even with her flaws. She was clever, found ways to get what she wanted, and brilliant beyond her years. Maybe she should have been a Slytherin. She was not. She was brave, loyal, and kind. She was a Granger. He loved her for it.

.o0o.

 _For a thousand more._

There was once a story about how humans once were a pair: connected to each other with two heads, four legs, four arms, two hearts, and one soul. But God had grown wary of them, thinking they might become more powerful than him. He decided to split them apart, leaving their souls halved. Each human would wander the world, looking for the other half of their soul. Draco and Hermione were certainly an example of that.

And all ends well in the land of Dramione shippers. For the only thing that can make a ship sink, well, that's only if another ship has a canon. But to end this tale, nothing tragic manages to befall this couple, for their love is endless, unbreakable, and can last the battering storms of the high seas. So I, the author, end this story on a high note. These two will forever be intertwined, hands reaching for another, arms wrapped upon the other. That's the way it should be.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh... my heart is melting! Nur, my author powers are too great. The words! They blind me!**

 **I'm just getting sappy, aren't I?**

 **Once again, thanks to my beta, _Books_and_Cream_ (on Wattpad)/ _NerdyDancerPerson_ (on fanfiction) for beta-ing this for me. You're amazing! Gah, much love. :)**

 **~FTC**


End file.
